Busted love
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: As Ichigo is running from Kenpachi once again, he runs into a random house to hide. It seems that no one is home, but when he comes upstairs, he hears some suspicious noises. Yaoi!


**An: This story is now betaed :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, if I would, I wouldn't be writing this here, this would a wonderful smutty manga, but well yeah XD**

**Summary: As Ichigo is running from Kenpachi once again, he runs into a random house to hide. It seems that no one is home, but when he comes upstairs, he hears some suspicious noises.**

**START~**

Ichigo ran as fast as he could. That damn Kenpachi wanted to fight again, and all Ichigo came here for was to rest and look around; get to know his way around Seireitei.

He quickly ran into the first house he found open and hid his spiritual pressure the best he could (he improved a hell of a lot thanks to Kenpachi always chasing him).

"I'm sorry for running in so suddenly but I was being chased around by Captain Zaraki again!" He yelled, but he received no answer so he decided to look for anybody in the house.

There was no one downstairs so he walked upstairs, looking in some of the rooms before hearing someone pant… and moan.

He walked towards the door the noises was coming from and noticed he could see inside as the door was a little opened. He gazed inside and blushed brightly as he saw Abaraj Renji, the vice-captain of the 6th squad, the one hell of a strong red-headed pineapple, fingering his own entrance while pumping himself.

Ichigo heard the man mumble something but couldn't quite understand what he was saying. But it soon became very clear as the redhead arched his back, coming while moaning out loud.

"Ah! I-Ichi-go!"

The orange-haired blinked and stumbled backwards in shock, knocking something over as he did so. But he didn't care. His mind-and heart-were racing.

_Was Renji Abaraj, the hottest man he knew, masturbating while thinking of him?_

The redhead was 'riding out' his orgasm when he suddenly heard something fall in the hallway.

For a minute he was frozen solid before he quickly whipped himself clean and put on some pants, then opening the door completely to stare at a beat red, mortified Ichigo.

Renji turned beat red and panicked internally, biting his lip in pure embarrassment.

They stared at each other for a while and Ichigo was getting hard as images of Renji's orgasm flew through his mind.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly heard Renji say.

He blinked once before crawling up, "Why are you apologizing you moron?" He asked, whacking Renji on top of his head before pushing a very surprised pineapple against the wall, smacking their lips together.

Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand and pushed it against his hard-on, making Renji blink in utter surprise and bite his lip.

"Look how hard you made me," Ichigo said huskily. "You have no idea how sexy you looked… God… I've been wanting to do this for one hell of a long time." He smashed their lips together again, asking a very stunned Renji for entrance, which he was granted, before slowly pushing him into the bedroom.

He pushed Renji with his hands and knees on the bed, bending over to his ear and softly whispering, "Good thing you just prepared yourself a minute ago, because I am way too horny for preparations right now."

He pulled down Renji's pants and grabbed his member, pumping his before suddenly letting go and disposing himself of his own clothes and positioning himself at Renji's entrance.

Once again he grabbed the redhead's member, pumping him while pushing in on time with his thrust.

A loud moan escaped the redhead's lips, his breathing was ragged as Ichigo started with a fast pace, every once in a while changing the angle in the search for the prostate.

"Ah! Goddamn… Ichigo! Fuck, do that again!" The redhead moaned and begged loudly, making Ichigo's member twitch in excitement.

He kept that angle and started his pace again, but this time going deeper with each thrust until he buried himself so deep into the other's prostate, that said redhead violently came, screaming the strawberry's name for the whole Seireitei to hear.

Ichigo felt Renji tighten around him, and it only took him a few more thrusts to follow Renji, who was still riding out his orgasm, in his climax, moaning Renji's name huskily before collapsing on top of him.

"That was hot…" Renji breathed out.

"Too bad we were so excited we didn't last long."

"Yeah… How about we repeat this sometimes?"

"Sometimes?" Ichigo snickered and kissed his new found lover deeply.

"We'll be doing it way more than 'sometimes' because you're mine now."

Renji blushed a deep red and nodded.

"But you can assure yourself that I'm not always going to agree with being the bottom."

"Sure," Ichigo smiled, "Next time, you can fuck my brains out."

End

An; I'm so sorry that it was this short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Ichigo: R&R?

Renji: Yeah come on. We just had some wild sex, we deserve a review.

Ichigo: *eyes darken with lust at remembering* We're going for another round now… *pulls Renji with him towards the bedroom*

Rauw: hears the door close followed by some smexy noises. …. *dies of bloodnose*


End file.
